eyeshield21fandomcom-20200223-history
Takeru Yamato
"It's Settled... It's my win!" - Yamato Takeru '' A player for the best team in Kansai, Yamato is the real Eyeshield 21 from Notre Dame that once fought against Kyoshin Poseidon's Shun Kakei, who played for Phoenix. He is said to be the perfect runner and has great strength, speed, technique,and even perfect body balance. He is a fellow "perfect player" like Shin. So far, no player has been able to stop his run. An example of this is when one of his teammates says that 10 players from the Teikoku 2nd string combined are not even capable of stopping his run. In all of Teikoku, he is shown to only fellow ace, Taka Honjo, can give him a real challenge. The person originally believed to be Eyeshield 21 was Hayato Akaba from the Bando Spiders, but Shun comments that his body type is slightly different from the one he played against. Near the climax of the game against the Hakushū Dinosaurs, Marco reveals that the team that the real Eyeshield 21 plays for is Teikoku, shocking both Sena and Shun. With Deimon in the Christmas Bowl, the showdown between him and Sena is now a reality. When Sena, Monta, and Suzuna go to scout Teikoku's football team, he pairs up with Sena against 4th string players to see what Sena was capable of. However, his true goal is to meet someone who can match him to the point of being able to make him use his "true style", which has yet to be revealed. During a recent duel with Agon (of Shinryuji), it is revealed that Yamato's "True Style" would have been used against Agon because Agon's God Speed Impulse could overcome Yamato's speed. Yamato almost reveals this style in the duel but his face changes when he use this style intimidating Agon. It is revealed by Sena in chapter 283 that Yamato's speed is not faster than Sena or Shin's; however, his balance is "perfect". It is revealed in chapter 286 that Yamato can use, due to his body balance, multiple crossover steps combined with cutting steps at the same time, creating the "True" Devil Bat Ghost. Though Sena manages to still see through Yamato's Ghost and at the same time catches him. Yamato then decided to use his true style which is "Caesar's Charge" in which he manages to throw Sena off. Though he had won his one-on-one with Sena, he still catches Yamato once again suprising everyone of the Teikoku Alexanders' players and even surprises Yamato as well. He then pushes Sena away using his "unsealed" right arm. However, during the final 5 mins of the game, when it appears that the Alexanders had put Deimon down with another touchdown, Sena defeats Yamato's perfect Caesar's Charge with the Devil 4th Dimension Run. Yamato responds to this by accelerating with all of his power at the last step diving forward surpassing the 4.2 speed and crushing Sena. This adaptation is defeated when Sena combines the Devil 4th Dimension Run with the Devil Bat Ghost. Personality and Traits Yamato is a very friendly and confident guy who Sena said "behind the friendly speeches, there is a part of him that believes that he won't lose at all." Rather than being prideful, Yamato naturally radiates confidence of never losing, giving birth to his "Absolute Prediction". Though he seems to be a very kind and gentle person, he usually has a very blunt and sometimes unkind way of speaking which he disguises behind a smile, sometimes making people angry. His best friend is Taka, who he seems to hold more or less of a friendly rivalry with. He gets along well with Achilles and Heracles who both admire and respect him and vice versa. He also gets along well with Karin whom he trusts to be a good quarterback, leaving her to dodge Kurita on her own with gentle encouragement. Considering that she suceeded, he has good reason. Ibarada Kirio, however, seems to totally despise him because Yamato sees Karin as a stronger quarterback than him. Behind Yamato's cheery facade, he was actually very insecure about his abilities during middle school, especially after meeting Panther for the first time. He noted to himself that the only advantage that he had was being much taller than an average Japanese. His strength, speed, and balance he obtained after a hellish training. After developing the Caeser's Charge by fortifying his will power, he gained more confidence as Eyeshield 21. Techniques and Strategies *'Speed': Yamato has top class speed considered by Agon as a super speed 'type' at first, though his speed is not as fast as Sena or Shin. Agon sees him as a super speed type due to his extremely balanced and fast cuts. * '''Strength': He is very strong being able to push Ishimaru out of bounds with only his left hand and blocking many of Teikoku's 4th string players with only his hands to the point that they could barely talk or move. His strength is outrageous, even dragging Sena, Taki, and Kuroki along with him while doing the Caesar's Charge for at least a first down. * Balance: Yamato can run nearly without falling or tripping in his run, he can run through a pile of snow at full speed,and still running normally,Yamato even says "I Cannot Be Taken Down!" . * Ultimate Route Foresight: Basically,he can see running routes the same as Sena does,but not just one route,but every routes possible on the field from his and blockers position.This was developed from his playing and running experience ever since he's playing football * Absolute Prediction: Yamato never tells lies only commenting on what he knows to be true through observations. He is then, With his massive knowledge of strategy and the tactics used by the opponent, never wrong when he makes a predictions about the game. However, his prediction that Deimon would not score once was just crushed by Monta's touchdown in Chapter 292. * Ultimate Ghost Run: '''It's a skill allowed by Yamato's extreme body balance, by violently cutting with both cut steps and crossover steps using the legs and head as the main decoy allows Yamato to make 4 ghosts of him, creating the Mountain of Ghosts. * '''Caesars Charge (Offensive): This is Yamato's "True Running Style" It was described as the basis of American Football by using his extreme body balance, belief and fighting spirit, ferocious strength and valiant willpower, Yamato shakes off his opponents that already caught him by dragging them while running at full speed. This was the run that Shun Kakei saw in America which he called the real Eyeshield 21's perfect run. Its extremely powerful technique that even if one could catch him or strike him,the run still can't be stopped. Shin was able to stop this run with the Trident Tackle althought Yamato wasn't thrown away and Shin was pushed back for a whole yard. * Caesars Charge (Defensive): Usually in defense after looking at which side the runner is going you accelerate but the "Real Eyeshield 21" is different, by spreading his arms wide and in the same time shortens the distance by charging to his opponent with full speed at once, he is able to create a perfect seal that directly prevents any move to the sides but this doesn't mean that his opponents can escape him from above thanks to his height there is no opening above him either. The Defensive Caesars Charge is also allowed by Yamato's huge build and body balance. Category:Eyeshield 21 characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teikoku Alexanders Category:Team Japan